Tightropes
by icicleheart
Summary: After a particularly nasty fight, Anna finds comfort and release in being ravished by Elsa, BDSM-style. Smut with a bunch of sisterly love in there. Elsanna.


_A smutty, BDSM-licious fic with some angst on top. It's my first fic ever and my first contribution to the Elsanna fandom, so I hope you like it! 3_

* * *

"Anna, just _what_ do you think you're doing?!"

The snap of the Snow Queen's words stung harsh as frostbite - colder, even, than the jagged fangs of ice crackling around her feet and up the bedposts. Anna faltered, uncertainty and a hint of childish shame flickering in her sea green eyes. Something was very, very wrong here. Elsa was...angry? At _her_?

Summer-green eyes darkened. No, this was not 'anger'; it was some sort of cursed winter wrath. And this was not Elsa. The tearful reunion, the long days spent by each other's side, the innocent kisses which had sunken deeper and deeper into something neither of them wanted to name - _that_ was Elsa. Right? Pangs of confusion and sadness lanced the Princess' soul, keeping time with the thud of icicles embedding themselves in the upholstery. "I just thought...I mean, I remember you said that thing about...you know..." the younger sister tripped clumsily over her words, shooting a wary glance at the tendrils of ice which were blossoming along Elsa's intricately carved headboard and creeping up the walls.

Gulp.

_Elsa would never hurt me, especially not over something as stupid as this...right_? the flustered Princess asked herself, a little shaken that she wasn't quite sure of the answer. Sure, the sisters loved each other, but after the whole accidental-frozen-heart fiasco Anna knew better than to underestimate the volatility of the Queen's strange powers. Memories of stiff, cold flesh and blanched hair whipped through her frightened thoughts even faster than the arctic winds swirling around her sister. In her distraction, she loosened her grip on the source of the late-night quarrel: a length of coarse rope she had snuck out of the palace stables and into her elder sister's bedchambers. It pooled at her feet, a sad, lifeless thing almost as tangled as the young girl's emotions.

Elsa glared down at the offender and her inanimate accomplice, nudging the latter disdainfully with a stockinged toe. "Whatever you're about to say, _this"_ - frost flowered down the length of rope, stiffening it - "is simply..."

The Queen's tirade spluttered and ground to an abrupt halt as, for the first time that night, she was forced to take in the frightened, disheveled image of her sister. Both of them were dressed for bed, what with it being two in the morning and all, but Anna's flowing nightgown seemed even more comically oversized as she shrank from the icy blast, her freckled cheeks hot with an uncharacteristic shame.

Elsa blinked.

What had happened to the feisty, stubborn girl she remembered from childhood? Who was this red-haired stranger who cowered in front of her sister like some sort of beaten dog? Confused, the Snow Queen shot a probing glance around the room, finally noticing the swathes of bristling ice which glinted hotly against the dim candlelight of the chamber. Horror crashed down on her like a wave of freezing water.

"I...no, Anna..." Now it was Elsa's turn to fumble for words as she hesitantly reached for her frightened sister, her aura of snow slipping away as quickly as a cape being shrugged off. "I didn't...I never meant to frighten you. I'm sorry. You startled me." A gleam in those big teal eyes - was that just the dancing reflection of candlelight, or was Anna crying? Guilt and regret seeped deeper into her bones as the Snow Queen rushed on, her clear blue eyes thawed and brimming with apologies. "It's just, I didn't expect my own _sister_ to try something like -"

A defeated sob, and Anna wilted to the floor. _Great_. _I've done it again. _Cursing herself inwardly, Elsa crouched down to the Princess' level, reaching out to cup her quivering chin between two cool palms. "I'm sorry." A pause. "You shouldn't have to be afraid."

Anna shuddered at the gentle touch, and Elsa slipped her hands lower, pulling the redhead into an embrace as she traced lazy, calming patterns between her shoulders and down her back. The Queen smiled faintly as she felt her Princess soften against her, though her eyebrows were still knit in concern.

"Anna...really, what were you trying to do with that rope?" Another pause. "I won't get angry again. I promise."

"I, uh..." Elsa dipped her head lower, trying to catch the words Anna mumbled into her breast. "Remember that book you showed me? With the rope designs?"

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "You mean...the bondage manual? I only showed you that because a servant found it in the chambers of that scumbag German ambassador!"

Now _this_ was the Elsa Anna loved. Encouraged by the blonde's wry jibe and the delicate play of cool fingers along her spine, she bashfully glanced up to meet her sister's eyes, cracking a relieved smile at the questioning warmth she found there. "Well yeah, but, uh, don't you think the knots n' stuff are...kinda pretty? It sorta reminded me of all the designs in your ice castle! And uh, I dunno, I kinda wanted to see you in them...because they remind me of you! Just because they're pretty, not because I think you'd tie people up or anything..."

A bemused smile danced on Elsa's lips as the zest and spunk flooded back into her sister's voice, and something deep inside of her relaxed. "Anna," she murmured, reveling a little in the shiver that rippled through the redhead as cool breath hit her ear. "You need to ask before you do something like that."

Elsa felt the Princess tense against her, but it was not the same as before - this wasn't fear. It was...anticipation? Intrigued, the Ice Queen explored further, making sure to keep any notes of frost out of her scolding. "You know, bondage is a serious thing. Each partner needs to consent...and they need to agree on their roles."

Anna couldn't help the butterflies which had begun to flutter low in her stomach, one catching in her throat as she muttered, "Well, I guess since this whole thing is, y'know, my fault" - Elsa flinched inwardly, though she pressed down her roiling guilt and brushed a wisp of snowy hair from her face for distraction - "if anyone should be getting tied up...it's me."

A wicked grin slowly blossomed across Elsa's red lips, her shame washed away by a wave of longing. "I see."

* * *

By the time Elsa had prepared everything to her liking, the moon had dipped low in the mountains, casting a pale glow on the scene unfolding inside the palace window: an intricate series of glistening ties looped from the bedposts, two now-ragged nightgowns strewn on the floor, and a tangle of slim, pale limbs wrestling on the Queen's bed. "Els-AH!" Anna squealed, her giggles strewn with lustful whimpers as her sister straddled her hips to weave cold, enchanted binds around her waist and breasts. "That tickles! Why do we have to use _ice_ rope?"

"Because," Elsa growled, freeing a hand from her knotting work to roughly grab her sister's chin, and force her aqua eyes up to the Queen's roguish grin. "It wouldn't be much of a punishment if you had everything the way _you_ wanted it, eh?" Anna whimpered and squirmed beneath her, but Elsa wasn't deterred by the show - freeing her other hand, she tangled a fist in the mess of red hair splayed on her pillow and drew the Princess up into a deep, hard kiss.

Anna moaned in delight as her sister's cool lips crashed against her own, her hips bucking instinctively as she was overcome by Elsa's assertive nips and rough technique. This was definitely a new side to Elsa...one Anna hadn't even known she needed to see. Sure, tender kisses stolen in empty hallways left her warm and tingling, but this? This set her on fire. Desperate for more of her sister's cold skin, Anna's little hands scrabbled at the pale expanse of her back, looking for something - anything - that could possibly draw the two closer. She felt the vibration of Elsa's chest as the blonde chuckled on top of her, pulling up to break the kiss. "You want more?"

The redhead nodded frantically, her big teal eyes glossed over with pleasure. Elsa smirked, gently running a cool thumb along her captive's trembling jawline. "Beautiful. My beautiful little sister." Ice blue eyes flitted down to a pair of budding pink nipples, still small and hard from being pressed against the cold of Elsa's skin. "Beautiful," she murmured once more, dipping her head to reach her sister's breasts. Anna gasped as Elsa's cool tongue traced rough circles around her left nipple, and a firm hand toyed with her right breast.

"E-Elsa!" she spluttered, her rosy cheeks flushing even deeper as she scrunched her eyes shut against ripples of pleasure. "I...I feel funny, I think I'm going to -"

Suddenly, all sensation stopped. Anna's eyes snapped open to find the Queen comfortably straddling her hips once more. "Yes?" she smirked, running a hand through tousled wisps of near-white hair. "You were saying?"

"I was, like, about to cum!" the redhead pouted, squirming violently under her sister's weight, desperately searching for release.

Another smirk. "As the Queen in charge here, shouldn't I be the one who decides when my Princess gets to cum? Besides" - Anna whimpered as a cool hand slipped between her legs, gently teasing the length of her slit - "I still have more planned for you."

Cheeks burning, Anna's curious gaze followed her sister as she rolled off of her and slipped from the bed, crooking a finger in a silent command. _Follow_.

Flustered and disappointed - but oh-so-wet - Anna obeyed, not bothering to hide her pouty whines and huffs. "You're cruel."

Any other time, an off-hand remark like that would have thrown the Ice Queen off balance, but tonight she just accepted it with a chuckle and a shrug. "Don't test me," she teased, tossing a gentle burst of snow in Anna's direction before slipping behind her captive, eyes intense as she finished weaving ice ropes across her chest and back. Circling around front again, Elsa couldn't help but crack a sly smile as she admired her handiwork: glassy ice cuffs on Anna's wrists and ankles, accented by an intricate system of tortoiseshell knots which bound Anna's midriff, stretching taut in diamonds around her little breasts and wrapping snugly around her slight hips.

"You were right...bondage looks gorgeous. But I do prefer it on you, snowflake." Eyes soft with affection yet still glinting with hunger, Elsa pushed her sister down on the bed once more, supervising intently as the enchanted ropes she had anchored to all four bedposts carefully snaked through Anna's ice cuffs with a flick of her wrist. Anna herself watched the process wide-eyed, squealing a bit as the cords stretched taut to suspend her an inch or two above the mattress. "This is so tight!" the younger sister giggled, vainly attempting to shake off the ropes which kept her sprawled spread-eagle before Elsa.

"I thought you'd like it, Princess," Elsa replied, her words glowing with a note of pride. Anna shivered as her sister's cold breath ghosted down her thigh, just inches away from her aching pussy. Arching her back in a futile attempt to draw her sister closer, she let out a needy whine.

"If you want something..." the blonde continued, her low voice husky with desire, "you need to ask for it."

"Elsa," Anna gasped out for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Please. Please, f-fuck m- AH!"

Suddenly, Elsa's head was between her splayed thighs, licking and nipping before Anna even had the chance to finish her plea. The younger sister gasped at the expert way her sister's cool tongue swirled around her clit, sucking and prodding at the hard nub with a roughness that sent tiny electric shocks coursing up her legs. "Please, more!" Anna cried out, feeling her sister's soft lips stretch in a smile as they roamed further down, lapping at the folds of her slit.

"What a good girl," Elsa cooed, her words half-muffled by mouthfuls of Anna. The Princess tensed herself as she felt her sister's mouth pull away, her body aching for what it knew was coming next. "Good girls get what they want."

Anna couldn't stifle a scream as not two, but three of Elsa's fingers plunged deep into her warmth, making her buck hard against her icy restraints. Gently but firmly, Elsa pumped in and out of her sister, picking up the speed and intensity as her moans grew more desperate. It didn't take long before the Queen felt Anna tighten around her, and she dipped her head so her crimson lips grazed Anna's clit. "Who's Princess are you?" she demanded, hooking her fingers to hit deep inside the redhead. "Tell me! Tell me and I'll let you cum!"

"I-I'm Elsa's princess!" Anna replied, her breathy words ripping into an electrified squeal as Elsa roughly assaulted her clit with her tongue while slamming her fingers as deep into the little teen as she could manage. Spasms of electricity racked her body, and she heard her sister growl with approval as she rode out the most intense orgasm of her young life.

"That's right, Anna. You're mine."

A pause.

"I love you."


End file.
